Kai, Rei and Judy Garland
by The Eye of the Crow
Summary: Just another KxR fluffy drabble ;). ONE-SHOT.


**Kai, Rei and Judy Garland**

I know it's a crap, so feel free to flame me! So... and what about the disclaimer? Tyson, darling, can you come over here? (with voice full of fake sweetness)

Tyson: Why?

Me: To do the disclaimer for me, sweetheart.

Me: What? For such a sick pervert like you? Why should I do that?

Me: Because you're the only character here, you baka! (irritated)

Tyson: You forgot about Kai and Rei. They're just over there and they're...what the hell are they doing?! Ithinkiamgonnathrow- (vomits)

Max (appearing from nowhere): You should have said the only _unoccupied _character here. But now when I've appeared in this place from nowhere, I'll do the disclaimer for you.

Me: Arigató, Maxie!

Max: So,The of the Crowowns neitherthe song (Somewhere Over the Rainbow, lyrics belongs to E.Y. Harburg)norus-

Tyson: Thanks Jesus!

Max: -she just borrows us sometimes for her and our fun.

Tyson: Unfortunately. And what do you mean _fun_?! If this is your idea of fun, you're the same pervert with twisted mind as she is! (pointing at authoress)

Me: So first of all, it is really impolite to point at someone with your finger, dear. And secondly – if you think that KaixRei stories are disgusting, what would you say about...hmm...for example...TyKa?

Tyson: TyKa? What is it supposed to mean? (eyeing authoress very suspiciously)

Me: You can guess...use your brain, Tyson. (_Did I actually use "brain" in one sentence with "Tyson"?!_)

Tyson: OK. Ty...this could be me. And Ka...whose name begins on Ka? I don't know anyone but- noooooooo!!! You couldn't mean that, pairing me with Mr. Sourpuss!

Me: Well, I would never do such a thing to Kai, but for some incomprehensible reason itone of the most favourite BB ships.

Tyson: Eww! I'm afraid I'm gonnaaaaaaa....(vomits all around)

Me:Um, I'd better go on with the story. (sweat drop)

"You know what?" said Max turning to Tyson at his right hand at the table. They were having breakfast in the kitchen, next to the big window which provided them a wonderful view of flowering garden.

When he caught the blue haired boy's attention he continued:

"Those two-" he nodded his head in direction of Kai and Rei, who had been already training outside, "-would actually fit well together, don't you think?" he said in unusually pensive manner.

"WHAT?! You couldn't mean that!" Tyson yelled at poor blonde.

"Calm down Ty, I was only joking. I just wanted to see your reaction," laughed Max, back in his sugar-high self.

"A joke? Really sick one! I've almost lost my appetite," Tyson said after swallowing a huge chunk of his fourth sandwich.

"I see," said Max smiling but sighing inwardly, when Tyson continued to mumble to himself "Two boys? My team-mates?! TOGETHER???!!!"

_Well, prejudices rule the world..._

Rei caught himself daydreaming again, when he was taking a little walk in the garden. The object of his reverie was still the same – certain slate-haired captain, whom would people who didn't know him too well describe probably as cold-hearted bastard.

But his team-mates – and we can call them his friends – knew better. They remembered the moments when Kai Hiwatari – although probably unwillingly – showed them that usually so well-hidden part of himself, which took care of them, help them (and not just in cases of his own profit) and even cheer them up.

Rei really liked that Kai. More friendly, caring and ...loving... _what?! Where _that _came from?_ The raven haired boy mused quite shocked.

It was not so long ago when Rei finally confessed to himself that he fancied boys and he just couldn't imagine Kai having the same defect. The neko-jin was really mad at himself for the word "defect" had even crossed his mind, but he still had a little troubles with that sudden change in his life. And Kai was just too perfect for this...

Rei had always have a lot of courage so he thought he would not have too much problems with making a first step, but he had to be sure. He felt sick when he for some reason suddenly imagined Kai falling with love with Mariah, for example. (_A/N: Poor Rei! I_'_m sick too! Well, let_'_s just get over it or we will have another vomiting orgy ;o))_

She was nice girl and really good friend of his, but the vision of Kai falling for her was just too much.

Rei would rather see Kai with some other guy because it would still leave him a hope that one day...maybe... He shook his head slowly. _Well, we_'_ll see._

While he was returning to the house, where they were staying during the Australian Championship, he heard a beautiful music coming from inside. It sounded somehow familiar. _Could it be...no, I don_'_t mean it's possible_, Rei thought.

"But...YES! It definitely IS Judy Garland's song!" The neko-jin exclaimed after he had recognized the words _somewhere over the rainbow._ But who was listening?

Rei rushed into the house and immediately found out that the music was coming from the room he shared with Kai.

His heart was beating madly when he slowly opened the door of their room. Then he froze for a moment because of the view in front of him.

Kai hadn't noticed his presence yet; he was obviously captivated by the music he was listening to. He sat in comfortable black leather armchair with his eyes closed, his body unknowingly swinging in the slow rhythm and was there a single tear tracing the captain's cheek?

Rei blinked in surprise. Kai crying? And all the things possible because of some _music?!_ This had to be some kind of optical illusion. He made a step forward for just making sure of what he saw.

His movement brought Kai back to the reality. Crimson eyes slowly opened, eyeing the intruder in questionable manner.

"So...you listen to Judy Garland?" was all what Rei managed to say.

"Apparently," answered the slate-haired boy dryly.

Rei swallowed.

"And does it mean...does it mean that you are..." The neko-jin was having obvious difficulties with finding the suitable words.

"That I am?" One of Kai's eyebrows cocked up.

"You know...alike me..."

"What do you mean like you? A boy? Yes, I am, but I'm sure you've noticed that before. I also happen to be a beyblade player like you, but again that's nothing new. Or maybe," Kai continued in his sarcastic speech, "you could refer to being a neko-jin. Well, let' s take a closer look at this – you see, no overlapping fags or pointed ears; I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not one."

Rei now looked as a beaten kitten. His courage has abandoned him completely.

"I... Sorry. I had to be mistaken. Forgive me for wasting your time. Just forget it." With that the Chinese boy chastely turned to leave.

But The Russian didn't let him go. He grabbed Rei's arm and made the other boy face him again.

"No, I will not. I was hoping I would finally be given some explanation of your odd behaviour lately."

"M-my odd behaviour?" voiced Rei absolutely stunned.

"Well, tell me if you find another way to describe the long stares you give me when you think I'm not looking and that you blushed as a lovesick schoolgirl when I had caught you doing it; and I'd better not mention the fact you screamed my name from your sleep..." Kai said with a stern face, but he was chuckling inwardly when he saw the raven-haired boy's furious blushing.

"That wasn't too nice of me, was it?" said Kai softly.

"Well, I lied about the screaming part."

Rei exhaled with a relief, while his captain continued:

"You didn't scream it out loud. You were just whispering it."

Rei's relief was gone and he hardly managed to say:

"And what...what are you going to do about this?"

"You still didn't give me an explanation." Kai voice was still cool.

"So?"

Rei took a deep breath. He couldn't take it any more. Now was the time.

"I've acted so weird around you because I...I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"What did you say? I didn't catch it." Kai's face displayed no emotions at all.

Rei was sure that the bluenette had to hear him and his indifference made him run out of his temper.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, KAI HIWATARI!" he yelled.

"Feel free to mock me, humiliate me or do whatever you like." Warlikeness in the golden orbs was replaced by a shame after he realized what he just had said and Rei lowered his head, his eyes avoiding his friends'.

The Russian's expression stayed unchanged when he made one step closer to the other boy.

"So you say I can do whatever I like? Well, that's a command I'll gladly obey..." Kai whispered, after closing a distance between them to just a few inches, so their noses were almost touching.

And he kissed him.

When Tyson came back into the house after he and Kenny had been improving his beyblade, he heard some music coming from Kai and Rei's room.

_What is it? _He mused, while he was approaching the door of his teammates' room.

"It sounds like Judy Garland or something alike, but as far as I heard 'bout it it's music for gay guys only. It doesn't mean Kai and Rei are gays...or does it?! No, that's bullshit, I know them for ages; they would never do such a thing. I was just little confused because of that stupid joke Maxie made in the morning," Tyson said firmly to himself and instantly opened the door.

And then ran away screaming.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
**__**Really do come true.**_

A/N: So did you like it? No? In any case please rewiev!


End file.
